Coincidence or Fate: Revamped
by LittleRedRidingVanz
Summary: Yes, this is a redue of my other story. Somethings are cut out and added in this story. SUMMARY: Anything can be an impact to start someones snowball, but is it a coincidence? Bella Swan, regular rebel teen, soon finds out that she could be a certain preppy blonde haired girls impact.
1. Prologue

**Coincidence or Fate: Revamped **

**Prologue**

It seems hard. Life I mean. But are we actually all living? Or are we just going through the motions of what we call living. Get up in the morning; make coffee go to work/ school. Our so-called lives are full or routines. That's mostly because humans like patterns. No, I'm not going to be a hipster and say I hate routines because I am one of those humans who go through routines. I am, after all, human. So when something changes we don't really like it very much. It maybe the slightest change in our routine lives that messes us up and that one thing could change our lives forever.

My routine isn't that spectacular either. I'll do different things each day of course but the general way that my day goes is the same. Isn't that how most of our "lives" are. Our lives are built for us, that is what I believe. Nothing isn't just a coincidence, everything is built off fate. Maybe that's why we have routines, so when they go a stray we'll notice and take note because that could mean our lives are changing.

These changes can come as the subtlest things in the world. Just by a simple change in what we were doing. Maybe it was being late for work that messed everything up. Or maybe just the fact on meeting someone who just impacts your life. Or maybe your pencil didn't feel right in your hand. The main thing is that that change builds like the snowball effect. There are reasons for everything.

There are reasons for why I act the way I do, but half the time no one cares about my past. Everyone just cares about what they see on the outside. They see what you build of yourself. Are you the badass, the preppy kid, or an outcast? The way you style yourself is also a way for people to see you. You act the way you dress. This is why making friends for some people are hard; it's because of how people view you. Doesn't matter the reason; it just matters about how they see you. Did you break your leg and now that's why you're a fatass? Well, who cares about that, you're a fatass and people think that's because you let yourself go.

Some people are rich and don't care about the world because they haven't gone through experience. They haven't had their snowball effect happen yet. They see things as a child does. They're innocent to everything around them. They really couldn't care less about what other peoples past are. For now they're clueless, but when that impact happens they won't be so innocent.

I'm bitter and I know it, but the reason doesn't matter. People see me as an anti-social girl who can't handle people very well. They stay away for that exact reason. Most people don't know who I am because I've built myself to not stick out. I'm an average rebel teen who just wants to get through high school. But really, that's most of the kids in Forks High.

Oh, Forks High, how I would have never thought I would be an impact to a start of a snowball for one preppy teen girl.

**AN: Yes, this a redue of my other story. I actually liked what I had, just some stuff didn't make sense. I've actually never written a prologue before but I wanted you guys to have a feel of what this story is going to feel like. Please give me some reviews back and I'll continue if you all wish.**

**Vanz**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Regular days come and go. It's the out of place ones you want to make note of, because when they happen they don't happen again. It's almost like seeing a shooting star for the first time, what are the chances of seeing one again? You don't know, so you should cherish that moment in that time. Don't think about anything else, just think about how this one moment in time is going to stick in your memory. What you see is your evidence of living, so don't just take note of what's going to be on a test or what should be memorized before school starts, take note of the most abstract days, whether they be good or bad. This is one life you were given, and one life you want to take hold of. Don't let others control what you want. I just wish I knew that before. I wish someone told me to live my life they way I wanted, not the way others wanted.

That is me now, though. Me back then, well, let's just say I wasn't the best person to be around. I let others control who I was because of the peer pressure. I wasn't peer pressured into being a popular girl, no, quite the opposite really. I had to guard myself, be someone who wasn't too out there. If you were out there and had actual individual thoughts that were different, then you weren't welcome into the world. Well, I guess you'll understand when you hear the whole of my story.

The day that started this snowball effect seemed like a regular day. It even started off like a regular day. The sun was hiding behind the clouds and there was a light breeze. It felt like a normal day, so why would I expect otherwise? I woke up that morning going though my normal routine of dragging my ass out of bed doing my bathroom stuff. Nothing weird happened. But then again, extraordinary things do start off normal but then it progressively gets bigger. You don't notice anything until it's too late to stop it. That's basically what this day was.

The only different thing about today was that everyone was basically going crazy about the next party some popular person was having this weekend. There was no doubt in my mind that the person hosting had the house to their self. No parent in their right minds would agree to have such a large number of teenagers at their house. Hell, even I wouldn't want that many teenagers at my house, but that's not saying much.

Suddenly I felt a rush of air come towards me and the person I have titled my best friend is in my front of me. "Bella! Did you hear? Rosalie Hale is having a party! And guess who's going to fucking crash it! US!" And that's Leah for you. She thinks that just because we're basically hidden under the radar (aka, nobodies) that that automatically makes us rebels. She likes to think so but I doubt she's done anything rebellious in all of her 16 years of life.

Did she say Rosalie Hale is having a party? No wonder Leah's so excited about crashing a party. From word of mouth Rosalie Hale hardly throws parties, but when she does it's talked about for months. Now that is something to think about. We would be crashing a Junior's party, someone a year older than us. Someone who is also considered an upperclassman and the hottest chick in school. Am I really willing to risk getting beat up to go to the party of the year? Maybe.

"Bells, you can't seriously be thinking about NOT going to her party! That's just outrageous! We have to go! It's the party of the YEAR. No, fuck that, this could be the party of the century!" And she just kept on talking and talking about it. Thank the lord that we have different classes first period, because that's when she finally decided it was time to shut up and leave.

This is probably when the snowball effect started to take place.

Not to brag, but I'm like a wizard at math. By looking at me you probably wouldn't have guessed that. You could probably guess that I'm good at doing what every other rebel looking girl does, that is: vandalizing and knocking over mail boxes. I'm not good at any of those though. I told you, it's the way I dress that makes people think they know how I am. I'm not very social in the first place so as long as me dressing like someone who doesn't like to talk makes sure no one does so, I'm fine with that.

Anyway, like I was saying, I'm a wizard at math, meaning I skipped two years of math. This then puts me in the Senior math classes, also known as pre-calc. There are either the most brilliant Juniors or the most lazy Seniors in this class. No there aren't any Sophomores in this class, which does make it harder for me but at the same time it's easier. Most upperclassmen don't talk to the underclassmen. I am, unfortunately for now, am lumped in with being an underclassmen. This means I don't have to talk to anyone in this class making my awkward remarks less awkward. The only person I confide in is my own thoughts.

But this was when the day started to become anything but normal. Rosalie Hale is in my class, and as I glance towards her desk while I walk in I see basically the whole class surrounding her and practically begging for an invitation to her party. And all she does is flick her hair back and laugh as if it's some joke that some guy said. I naturally take my seat in the back and watch as the swarm of students tries to talk to her. All I can say is, if you want to talk to Rosalie Hale, good luck. Rosalie Hale might be the most desired girl in Forks, maybe even in all of Washington. Every guy wants her. She also has the most crazed minions ever. I can't tell if they like Rosalie Hale or if they're jealous of how much attention she gets. Her minions would make great actresses one day. But they'd most likely end up as crack addicts.

As the bell rings and everyone files into their seats I notice something different. Rosalie Hale isn't sitting at the front where she usually sits. No, today she decides she wants to sit in the back, which happens to be right next to me.

**AN: First chapter everyone. I think it's kinda short, but I haven't had a lot of time to actually write, so this is pretty good actually. I'll try my best to update as much as I can right now. Maybe later on I can have a schedule where I can update every week. You know the drill. Review this please. I actually really need the feedback.**


End file.
